


Soulmates

by ale_adanowsky



Series: Larry short stories [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Cute, Gay, Humor, M/M, OS, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale_adanowsky/pseuds/ale_adanowsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Harry y Louis se piden matrimonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de este OS se me ocurrió cuando en un grupo que estoy de fb preguntaron que quién le pediría matrimonio a quien (Si Harry a Louis o viceversa) y yo dije "soy tan soulmates que seguro lo hacen al mismo tiempo" y bueno...este es el resultado jaja ¡Espero les guste! No olviden comentar ♥

Harry y Louis se encuentran cenando en su restaurante favorito, Cronos. Es una noche cálida en Londres, algo no muy común ya que casi siempre hace frío. En la estancia se siente el nerviosismo de los dos muchachos. Ambos han decidido dar el siguiente paso en su relación, después de 5 años juntos ya no tienen ninguna duda de que quieren pasar toda su vida juntos, así que se han citado para por fin pedirle matrimonio al otro, pero es una sorpresa obviamente.

La cena va muy bien, como siempre que están juntos. Están nerviosos, sí, pero también están felices por lo que pasará en algunos minutos. Hablan de cómo fue su día y de cosas sin importancia, pero se nota en sus ojos todo el amor que se tienen. Están tan enamorados.

-

Harry suspira y mete su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, la cajita con el anillo se siente como un peso muerto ahí dentro. Necesita tranquilizarse un poco, está muy nervioso.

—Lou —llama al chico que tiene en frente. Louis levanta la mirada de su platillo y le dedica una sonrisa a Harry, diciéndole en silencio que continúe. —Iré al baño, no tardo. —y con eso, Harry se levanta de su silla y prácticamente corre hacia el baño.

Por otro lado, Louis suelta un pesado suspiro, ha estado nervioso durante toda la noche. Pero claro, no todos los días le pides matrimonio al amor de tu vida. Se toma el resto de vino en su copa de un tirón y vuelve a suspirar. Ha llegado el momento, sólo queda esperar a que el ojiverde vuelva.

Mientras tanto, Harry en el baño moja su cara, respira profundo y vuelve a mojarse, para luego secarse con un papel. Ha llegado el momento. Abre la puerta del baño y camina de regreso a su mesa.

-

Harry regresa después de unos cortos minutos y se sienta en su lugar, tomándose lo restante de su bebida. Ambos a la par, inconscientemente, deciden que es hora.

—Amor, —vuelve a llamarlo. Lo mira a los ojos, esos ojos tan azules como el mismo mar. —Hay algo importante que debo decirte. —Harry sonríe nervioso.

Louis abre un poco los ojos. —De hecho, también hay algo que debo decirte. —dice, sonriendo también.

—¿Sí? Bueno, tú primero. —replica Harry.

—No, no, tú primero.

—Bien, mejor hagámoslo al mismo tiempo ¿está bien? —sugiere el rizado. Louis asiente.

Ambos se levantan de sus asientos y se miran a los ojos, un poco confundidos.

—Uno…—comienza Harry.

—Dos…—continúa Louis.

—Tres…—dice al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se ponen en una arrodilla en frente del otro, y se miran con asombro. ¿En serio?

—¿Qué? —exclaman, otra vez, al mismo tiempo.

Guardan silencio por unos segundos y luego comienzan a reírse como dos niños. Okay, esto daba algo de miedo, ¡no pueden estar tan coordinados!

Después de su ataque de risa, se miran con una suave risa y deciden terminar con eso.

—¿Ibas a pedirme matrimonio? —pregunta el castaño, feliz.

—Uf, no, obviamente iba a hacerte una mamada en medio de un restaurante, Lou. —responde Harry, sarcástico.

Louis rueda los ojos. —Bien, como sea, entonces ¿quién va a hacerlo? —pregunta, refiriéndose a lo que obviamente iban a hacer.

—Pues ¿qué tal si lo pedimos ambos? Ya estamos arrodillados. —dice el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, pero ¡yo empiezo! —exclama el ojiazul, Harry solo siente soltando una pequeña risa. —Bueno, Harry, la verdad es que olvidé todo lo que iba a decir así que perdona que no sea lo más cursi y romántico. Sabes que te amo ¿no? Trato de decírtelo siempre para que nunca lo olvides, pero no está demás decirlo de nuevo. Hemos estado juntos cinco años y no me queda ninguna duda de que quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti. —pausa un momento, limpiándose una pequeña lágrima y sonríe grande. Harry ya está llorando, no lo culpen, es muy sensible y los nervios y la emoción lo ponen más. —Te amo demasiado, no eres perfecto, pero eres la persona perfecta para mí. Y sólo quiero saber…Harry Edward Styles, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? —pregunta, sacando una cajita de terciopelo y abriéndola, mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Harry asiente frenéticamente y se lanza sobre Louis, besándolo por toda la cara. Se tranquiliza después de unos segundos y se separa para poder ver a Louis a la cara. Louis sonríe y limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas de Harry con sus pulgares y le da otro beso en los labios. Nunca puede tener suficiente. Toma su mano y le pone el anillo en el dedo anular.

—Bien, mi turno. —susurra Harry y se aleja más para arrodillarse. —No sé exactamente qué decir, me refiero…siempre trato de demostrarte lo importante y especial que eres para mí y lo mucho que te amo, y sé que lo sabes. Amo todo de ti, incluso lo que tú piensas que es feo, para mí es imperfectamente perfecto y me encanta. —Harry se detiene para admirar al pequeño chico enfrente, es tan afortunado de tenerlo. —Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y ver tu hermosa cara cada día al despertar y…Dios, Louis William Tomlinson ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y aceptar ser mío para siempre? —pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta. Abre la cajita que tiene en la mano, mostrando otro anillo, parecido al que ahora descansa en su dedo anular.

Louis asiente y lo abraza fuertemente, repitiendo “sí, sí, sí” lleno de felicidad y emoción. Ambos están tan felices, ¡van a casarse con el amor de su vida!

Su pequeña burbuja se rompe cuando escuchan aplausos. Se habían olvidado por completo que estaban en un restaurante lleno de gente que probablemente los vio todo el tiempo. Se sonrojan y se levantan, abrazándose una vez más y susurrándose cosas dulces.

Regresan a su lugar y continúan con la cena. Todo sigue igual que antes, pero con la diferencia de que ahora no pueden dejar de sonreír, con los hoyuelos marcados en las mejillas de Harry y los ojos de Louis arrugándose en las esquinas.

Son tan almas gemelas que todo hacen al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta, incluso, pedir matrimonio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Un nuevo OS! Espero les haya gustado, lo escribí en un momento de inspiración así que tal vez no esté demasiado bien jaja en fin, comenten que piensan y dejen kudos ♥ Sigo mejorando en esto de escribir historias ah no olviden pasarse a las otras historias que tengo ¡Están en mi perfil! y para l@s que leen I wanna be yours, prometo que pronto voy a actualizar:)


End file.
